Understanding A Hetalia 911 Tribute
by LastOneOut
Summary: Once again America is grief stricken buy the Anniversary of 9/11, can the unexpected understanding of a young girl help cheer him up? Slight US/UK if you squint. T for non-sexual mature themes.


Hi There! This is my fist Hetalia fic, and Its a really long story of how I came up with the idea.

So,To make a long story short,

I wanted to do something for 9/11 and this is what I came up with, I hope it turned out ok...

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, if I did Germany and Italy would have gotten together by now :3

( P.S. There's slight America x England)

~*~Understanding: A 9/11 Hetalia Tribute~*~

* * *

America slowly walked down the streets of New York City. A look of pure sadness graced

his pale, tear-stained face. He had spent most of the morning in his house crying, But

after some convincing by England, he left.

"You need to spend time amongst your people." He had said, " Show them that they are

not alone in thier sadness. That you share their pain."

The pain that his people went through was what truly got to him. So many deaths had caused

about double the amount in mourning families. Orphans, Mothers whose kids would never

come home, Widows...It made tears come to his eyes just thinking about it.

He began to cry again, tears sliding slowly down his face. He didn't try to stop them.

He put his head was down, his bangs neatly hiding his face from the passers by.

Not that they would mind, It was a common thing to see someone crying on this day.

A brisk wind cut through the streets, waking America from his thoughts. Shivering, he zipped

up his favorite bomber jacket. 'Is winter coming early this year?' America thought absently

before looking to the sky. Clouds covered any trace of sunlight, making the city itself

seem sad.

America sighed walking over to a near by bench. He collapsed onto it, shoulders shaking from

the tears.

'Why?' He though, 'Why did this have to happen? And why couldn't I stop it?'

Not many people knew, but America blamed himself for the whole thing. He hated how he couldn't

do anything, how he just watched in fear and disbelief as it happened. He wondered why

his people didn't hate him for it. He was supposed to be the hero, and he had failed.

"Why..." he whispered aloud.

"Umm...excuse me?"

America looked up to see a girl of only 10 staring at him, worry in her eyes.

"Y-you're America right?" She asked shyly, fiddling with her hand behind her back.

He could only nod.

"I thought so. Are you sad cause of the Towers?"

He nodded again.

"Yeah, I figured..."

She stood there for a moment without saying anything, and America began to wonder

what exactly she wanted.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, she interrupted.

"I know its really sad, and I don't really understand all of it...but...I think you shouldn't

blame yourself."

America was shocked, how was this little girl seeing right through him?

"My sister said that lots of people got mad about what happened, and that some of them were

blaming you for it."

America put his head back down. "They have a right to blame me." he whispered

"I don't blame you." She said.

He looked back up. She smiled at him. "I think that you are great. Its not your fault.

You are one of the greatest countries, and I really believe that you can still protect

the people who love you so much. You're America and...and... you are my hero."

America's eyes widened when he heard her say that. She...she thought he was all that?

She actually considered him her...hero?

A Smile split America's face. "Thank you." He said, that means a lot to me."

The girl smiled back. "I'm glad you are feeling better." She stuck out her hand.

"I'm Aly"

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Aly" He returned the gesture.

"Oh! I know!" she quickly began to rummage through her backpack. America cocked his head

to the side in confusion and curiosity.

"Here it is!" She pulled out 1/2 of a chocolate bar, and handed it to him. "I was saving this for

later but I think that you need it more than me. Candy always makes me feel better."

A bit flustered, he took the bar, then smiled. "How about we share?"

"Okay!" she said sitting on the bench next to the Nation.

They happily munched on the chocolate treat until someone called out, "Aly! There you are! I have been looking everywhere

for you! Do you know how worried I was!"

A 20-year-old woman ran up to them, her face flushed. It looked as if she had been running

for quite some time.

"How could you just disappear like that?" She said to the young girl.

"But Elois, Mr. America was sad, and I wanted to make sure he was ok..."

"Mr...who...?"

She noticed America for the fist time and her face went red. "Oh...A well I'm so sorry, I didn't

realize...umm...I" She stuttered out.

"That's alright miss, you daughter has been kind to me, I appreciate that. I'm sorry to have kept

her."

"Oh, thank you, but she not my daughter, she my sister."

Oh, sorry..." America blushed at his mistake.

"Well come on Aly, we're gonna be late for the tribute. Thank you Mr. America sir."

"Bye! Mr America, try not to be so sad!" Aly cried as she ran off with her sister.

"Bye, Thank you!" he waved at them until they disappeared behind the corner.

America sighed and thought about what Aly had said. Did...did his civilians really think

that of him? He blushed at the thought. He was glad though, he had dreaded the thought that

his people really did hate him.

"America! there you are!" The man turned to see England running twords him.

America briefly wondered what he was doing here. Then it hit him, England has promised

to go to the 9/11 Tribute with him. He had claimed to be to sad to go alone. They were supposed

to meat at the coffee shop by the park, but he had totally forgotten.

"Hey there England. Nice to see you." He waved back, trying to act normal.

"You were supposed to meet me Half an hour ago you bloody git! What happen- Wait a second."

England looked at America suspiciously. Here he was on the saddest day of his year, sitting

on a bench smiling like an idiot. "Whats with you?" England asked, genuinely confused.

"Oh, nothing, I just met someone who cheered me up a bit." America stood, walking up to

England, who blushed profusely at his closeness. "Come one, we don't wanna be late."

America grabbed England's hand, who blushed even harder, and dragged him down the street.

* * *

The tribute was sad, as It always was. People lined the streets around Ground Zero, some crying

others just staring at the ground sadly, their pain reflected only in their eyes.

The pair walked by a group of people sitting on the curb, singing the national anthem sadly

They nodded at America is he walked by.

By this time his cherry demeanor from early had completely worn off, replace by his usual pain

and sadness. He found it hard to walk among the people he had let down.

'No,' He thought, 'I mustn't think like that.' He remembered Aly's words, and they lifted

some of the pain.

England now walked beside America, his hand tightly in his grasp. The Brit looked up at

him, worry in his eyes. He didn't know how America would take it this year. Every time was

different. Tears, silent brooding, or just plain breaking down were his common responses.

England always went with him to this, without fail. America would always ask, and he would

always say yes, no matter what. He didn't want him facing it alone.

They finally reached the site of Ground Zero, and America stopped dead in his tracks. A look

of pure anguish came over his face when he saw the scene. People crying, candles lit, notes and

flowers covered the ground, lightly blowing in the gentlt wind. He closed his eyes as the tears

came again, and he began to shake.

England quickly pulled him into a tight hug. "Its ok," He whispered to the shaking man, "It will be ok."

America pulled back and nodded, tears still coming. He made no effort to try to stop them,

there was no point in it.

"I know, England, its just so..." He couldn't finish the sentience, for his voice broke.

England felt tears of his own come to his eyes. He heated seeing America like this.

It broke his heart every time.

He opened his mouth to try to comfort America, but he was

interrupted by America looking up suddenly.

"America, whats-"

"Shhh." he instructed, pulling out of the hug entirely.

He began walking twords the railing over by the hole, all the while scanning the crowd.

'That crying, it couldn't be...' He thought.

"What! Wait up America! " England called, chasing after him.

America finally made his way through the last of the crowd, and found his suspicions confirmed.

There was Aly, the young girl who had comforted him so, standing sobbing.

"Aly..?" she turned to acknowledge who had called her, and she smiled slightly when she saw him.

"Aly are you ok...?" She didn't answer right away, but he could tell she wasn't just from

the tears trailing down her face. America noticed something clasped in her tiny hands.

A Letter, he noticed.

'But people only leave letters for their loved ones. Surely she...couldn't have...lost..'

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. More tears feel from his eyes, as he placed his

hand on her shoulder. "Who's the letter for?" he asked gently, his voice barely above a whisper.

Aly turned her head to look at him again, more tears falling.

"Its for my mom and dad." she then tossed the letter over the edge into the hole where the towers once stood.

"I hope they get the message."

She then broke down, loudly crying "It just not fair! I never even knew them!"

America crouched down next to her and took her into his arms. "I know." He whispered.

_"I'm sorry I couldn't be a better hero."_

~FIN~

* * *

I really liked how this turned out. Its not quite how I expected, but I like it anyway.

I did always think, Didn't America's (or any country for that matter) citizens ever interact with them?

I really waned to do something for 9/11...Even if it is just a stupid Fanfiction.

Constructive Criticism Welcome and Wanted!

I am sorry If they seem a bit out of character, but I was trying to make England seem sympathetic...

_~*~2,996 people are still waiting for September to end~*~_


End file.
